A Beautiful Lie
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: A murderer is running around in Domino City, and Amane finds herself with dreams of a horrific future. In the midst of darkness, will she be able to save those she loves, or will the darkness take away all that she cares about in the world?


MBP: Well... not sure this is an appropriate Christmas Eve thing to put up... but it had to leave my head...

Rini: Don't you have other stories to update?

MBP: I do... but I have writers block on them, and this came. So I'm writing this for now.

Kio: MBP... doesn't own anything... but her own sick story plots...

MBP: What? They're not sick!

Rini: Hope you enjoy this! She owns nothing!

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

Will my dreams ever come true? Will the things I see in my mind come to pass? Will the dark future I've seen become reality? Can my questions ever be answered?

No, your dreams will never come true. They are doomed to be just that: dreams. The monstrosities you've seen in your minds eye are passed, they've already happened. The future you call so dark, I see it as salvation. Salvation for the human race. Your questions have just been answered.

() () () () () ()

Amane woke up from her nightmare, tears still falling from her eyes slowly. "What was that?" She whispered to herself, crying as she couldn't in front of her brothers.

Still fresh in her mind, the dream rushed towards the front of her mind, and she saw it all again. Her home, her brothers, her friends, all of Domino City in flames, blood flooding the streets, while eyes watched from the darkness. And the fear... the almost tangible fear that flowed through her veins, freezing her blood.

For weeks the nightmare had haunted her sleep. For weeks, the news channel reported a new murder. For weeks, Amane couldn't shake the feeling that there was something important in her dream, but she couldn't figure it out.

Amane shook under her covers. She was scared. And what scared her most was that she knew she could never tell her brothers what was going on... or the feeling that she was next...

() () () () () ()

"Please... spare me... I have children! A newborn, waiting for me to get home! Please!" The woman cowered in the corner, begging for her life as she sobbed, not expecting mercy. She had heard the news, about the murders, never thinking it could happen to her. She was wrong.

The shadowy figure in the darkness did not reply, and the only sign that the figure was still there was a sudden glint in the darkness. The woman didn't even have time to scream before the knife slit her throat, and the life in her eyes slipped away.

"This is for the good of humanity... Be grateful your pitiful soul can help purify the world..." A voice hissed from the darkness, before any sign of its existence disappeared, leaving only a bloody corpse in its wake.

() () () () () ()

"Damn it!" Amane jolted awake to hear Bakura in the kitchen, slamming something against the counter. "Fuck... God-fucking-damn it!"

Amane slipped out of bed and walked to the kitchen quietly. Bakura was grabbing at his hand, swearing angrily as he rushed to the sink. "Bakura?" Amane asked quietly. "Are you alright?"

Bakura swirled to look at Amane, and glared, though it wasn't nearly as bad as the glare he sent to other people. "No. The da... the knife slipped, and I might have just lost my finger."

"Here... let me see..." Amane winced at how much blood there was. "M-maybe you should rinse it... I'll go get a band-aid..." Amane rushed to the bathroom and grabbed the first band-aid she could find.

"Hey Amane... are you alright?" Ryou appeared from his bedroom, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Yeah... Bakura cut his finger though..." Amane noticed that Ryou paled at the thought of Bakura in the kitchen.

"Was he cooking?" Ryou asked, still pale. Everyone had agreed that the kitchen was Ryou's domain, but on the rare occasions that Ryou didn't wake up, Bakura would decide to be obstinate and try to cook. Key word being try.

"I don't know..."

Ryou ran into his room and hurriedly pulled on his uniform. "You help him, I'll start on getting us lunches that don't have blood on them," Ryou sighed, following Amane.

"Here..." Amane helped Bakura clean up the cut and put the band-aid on.

"Thank you... Ryou, why the hell weren't you awake?" And back to the normal, 'Ryou slept in' script. Bakura would blame Ryou for not being up, and that was the reason Bakura ended up getting hurt.

"I'm going to go get ready for school..." Amane slipped out unnoticed, and quickly got her clothes on. Bakura would bully Ryou into more food, and then Ryou would be quiet and meek, at least until they got to school, when he would leave and hang out with Yugi and his friends. Bakura would retreat to some hidden corner of the school, where no one else could find him. Amane would either head straight to class, or the roof, depending on how much time was left until the bell.

"Guys... I'm heading to school..." Amane called, noticing neither of her brothers were ready to go yet. "I'll see you later."

"No, you're not going alone!" Bakura snapped. "Not with some crazy murderer walking the streets! I'll take you! Ryou, take our lunches to our classrooms!"

"Wait, I can walk alone?" Ryou called back as Bakura grabbed his bag and stood with Amane.

"Pretty much. Let's go Amane," Bakura ushered his sister out of the house, ignoring her glances back to check if Ryou was coming.

"Um... should we leave Ryou?" Amane asked quietly, keeping a step behind her oldest brother.

"He'll be fine. Come on."

() () () () () ()

Marik stared at the sky, hiding out on the school's roof until it was time to get to class. He'd already gotten enough stares from the few students that were at the school, and he didn't want to deal with any more. They pissed him off, and whenever he got mad, he ended up with gaps in his memory.

The sky was clear, with only a few clouds in sight. Ishizu would love that. She always figured that a clear sky meant that her future-seeing devices would work better.

Marik thought she was insane, and the only reason they worked better was because she didn't have to worry that their shop was going to fall down around their ears.

He adjusted his headphones, blasting the music in his ears. It probably wasn't smart, and he'd end up being late on his first day, but he didn't care. He hated everyone in the school, with their staring, the rumors he already knew were spreading, the judgmental fools that had no clue what life really was.

"Oh!" Someone else's voice rang through the momentary silence. Damn music, ending right as someone came onto the roof. Marik glared at the intruder, who was looking at the ground. Annoyed, he ripped his headphones out of his ears, and glared at the girl.

She was obviously a student, since she was wearing the Domino High uniform. For some reason, her white hair didn't make her look old, even if it did fall down in a messy wave halfway down her back. She looked embarrassed as she stood by the door, unsure of what to do.

"What?" Marik growled, pissed at the world. Damn the school for having a roof that was easy to access.

The girl flinched. "I'm sorry... I-I'll go..." Marik felt a little bad for snapping at the girl, and sighed.

"You don't have to... I'm just a little annoyed right now," Marik explained.

"Oh..." The girl didn't leave, but she didn't move from where she was. For some reason, Marik felt compelled to talk to the girl, his anger leaving slowly.

"You can get closer," Marik rolled his eyes as the girl stammered and got closer, sitting across from him.

"I'm s-sorry... I don't think I've seen you around before..." The girl was looking at her hands, fiddling with her skirt. "A-are you new here?"

"Yes." The girl fell silent and continued to play with her clothing. Marik watched, vaguely interested in the movements she made. He briefly wondered if the uniform did her body any justice at all, or if she was as flat and childlike as the uniform made her appear.

Marik pushed aside the darker, perverted thoughts away, wondering how they had gotten in his head in the first place. "My name's Marik. Marik Ishtar." He coughed out, watching as the girl looked up. "You?"

"Oh! Um... Amane Bakura. I'm a first-year!" That certainly explained the childishness compared to him.

"Third year."

Amane smiled at him shyly, blushing a little at getting any attention at all. "My brother's a third year too..."

"What's his name?" Marik decided to keep the conversation going, even though he really wanted the girl to act like everyone else and just leave him alone. He didn't need someone trying to get close to him, and all this was going to do was encourage the girl.

Amane shrugged. "He prefers to just be called Bakura," she replied, just as the bell rang. "Oh, we'd better go... Bye!" Amane waved shyly, sending him a smile as she disappeared into the doorway.

Marik watched the girl leave, stunned that she hadn't run in fear beforehand. Even when he snapped at her, she'd been more nervous and hurt than afraid. Either she was an idiot that didn't know to be afraid, or she had no ability to be afraid at all.

"Amane Bakura..." Marik muttered to himself, a dark aura rising behind him as the look in his eyes grew more sinister. "She'll be interesting... very interesting..."

* * *

MBP: WAAAAH! ME SCARED!

Rini: You wrote it!

Kio: ...I'm hiding now...*hides in closet*

MBP: Marik... Malik... whichever side is most dominant at the moment... YOU SCARE ME!

Rini: Jeez... Please review... please... so that this could get to a less... frightening point...

MBP: Rini... please... finish this for me...*hides with Kioshi*

Rini: Wait, what? *sighs* Fine... everyone please press that nice little button that says "Review" on it and then send a nice review in and tell us what you think. I hope you all enjoyed this little... prologue... first chapter... thingie... MBP GET BACK HERE!

MBP: *comes back* W-what?

Rini: Send your readers off!

MBP: G-goodbye! *hides again*

Rini: Aargh! Well, hope you enjoyed! We'll see you next time!


End file.
